Domestique et stratège! Une super maman!
by Lia Angelique
Summary: Seconde version de la fiction domestique et stratège! Ici, Robin devient la mère et le pilier de la forteresse nord après avoir été embauchée. Les personnages principaux sont les vassaux d'Athéna, Robin et Athéna, mais le reste des persos apparaîtra plus vite que dans la première version.
1. Chapter 1

**Domestique et stratège ?! Une super maman !**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas ! (Sanglot de l'auteur en arrière plan)**

 **Fiction encore une fois postée par la petite sœur de l'auteur, puisque mon aînée est toujours malade. Laissez des reviews, je suis sûre que cela lui fera plaisir.**

 **Chapitre1 : le dragon déchu et la fille du dragon du silence, ( & compagnie) !**

* * *

Robin avait extrêmement mal à la tête, ce qui était plus qu'étrange, étant donné qu'elle était sensée être morte. Qu'elle ait mal à la poitrine là où elle a été frappée à la fois dans le sens propre que dans le sens figuré, elle pourrait comprendre, mais la tête… C'était quand même bizarre.

La maître stratège pouvait entendre des voix qu'elle ne parvenait malheureusement pas à identifier. Son mal de tête l'empêchait de dire si elle était entourée par ses camarades, non plutôt ses anciens camarades, ou par des inconnus. En tout cas, elle avait l'impression d'être en vie et elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait véritablement d'une bonne chose, après la tragédie qui lui était arrivée. Après quelques instants, elle réussit difficilement à passer outre son mal de crâne, et elle put percevoir ce que disaient les personnes autour d'elle.

_ Nous devons faire quelque chose, dit une voix féminine qui devait appartenir à une enfant.

_ Que suggères-tu ?, demanda une autre jeune fille.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit la première voix.

Même si les voix n'étaient absolument pas les mêmes que celles qu'elle avait entendu la première fois qu'elle s'était retrouvé dans une situation similaire leurs paroles, elles, étaient les mêmes. Robin en fut tellement surprise qu'elle en ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Même si elle eut un léger et naturel mouvement de recul, par peur de voir les visages de ceux qui l'avaient trahi et rejeté malgré sa profonde loyauté envers eux.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit les personnes qui l'avaient entouré, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il s'agissait de Chrom, Lissa et Frédérick, comme lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée amnésique, mais elle s'était trompée. Il s'agissait cette fois-ci d'un groupe de quatre jeunes enfants, qui devaient avoir dans les dix ou quinze ans maximum pour le plus âgé. Parmi eux, il y avait trois fille dont deux portant une tenue de domestique, la dernière portait une jolie robe et semblait la plus jeune du groupe, d'ailleurs celle-ci dégageait une étrange aura et avait des yeux rubis et des oreilles pointues bien visibles. Le dernier membre du groupe quand à lui, il était à la fois le seul garçon et le plus âgé du groupe, il portait une tenue de majordome et semblait sur ses gardes. Il regardait alternativement Robin et la plus jeune de ses camarades, il semblait craindre que la stratège ne s'attaque à la petite fille.

 _Chouette un Frédérick miniature… hourra…,_ pensa Robin sarcastiquement et avec une profonde amertume.

Lorsque les filles la virent se réveiller, elles tentèrent de se rapprocher d'elle pour savoir si tout allait bien.

_ Vous reprenez vos esprits…, demanda gentiment la plus jeune du quatuor.

_ Bonjour !, salua l'une des servantes avec des cheveux roses.

_ C'est mieux de faire la sieste dans un lit, si vous voulez mon avis, commenta la plus jeune avant de lui tendre la main sous le regard alarmé du seul garçon.

_ Donnez-moi votre main, dit-elle en s'abaissant.

Robin la prit sans réfléchir, il y avait un tel déjà-vu dans cette situation qu'elle ne songea même pas au fait qu'une si jeune enfant na pouvait la relever aussi facilement qu'un homme adulte, que Chrom.

Une fois levée, en poussant sur les muscles de ses jambes, car la fillette serait bien incapable de la soulever d'une main contrairement à Chrom, elle prit le temps de s'examiner physiquement et mentalement. Tout d'abord, elle ne semblait pas souffrir d'amnésie cette fois-ci, encore heureux songea-t-elle, _Une fois, c'est déjà plus que suffisant !_ Rapidement, elle poursuivit par un examen physique, elle souhaitait s'assurer de ne pas être blessée. Surtout qu'elle avait été transpercée par une épée juste avant de se réveiller ici, et à cela il fallait rajouter quelques coupures qu'elle s'était fait en plein combat. Mais bizarrement, toutes ses blessures avaient disparu et pas que celles qu'elle avait reçu durant le combat, mais aussi les cicatrices de précédentes blessures, il n'y avait plus rien, plus aucune trace de ses blessures de guerre. Elle ne savait pas si elle en était heureuse ou triste…

_ Est-ce que vous allez bien ?, demanda poliment la plus jeune des filles avec inquiétude.

_ Oui, je vais bien, je vous remercie de votre considération, répondit poliment Robin, en pensant qu'une fillette de dix ans était bien mieux élevée qu'un prince du double de son âge. Chrom pourrait apprendre plusieurs choses de cette petite fille.

La stratège se tourna vers ses environs pour se repérer géographiquement. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, était un paysage forestier assez lugubre et qui ne lui était pas familier, et pourtant elle en avait connu des paysages à travers ses combats avec les Veilleurs. Elle décida finalement de demander directement au groupe où elle se trouvait, puisqu'elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

_ Excusez-moi, mais pourriez-vous me dire, où je me trouve ? Je crois que je me suis perdue, demanda-t-elle poliment à la plus jeune, qui paradoxalement semblait être la meneuse du petit groupe d'enfants.

_ Oh ! Bien sûr ! Vous êtes dans la colline à côté de la forteresse nord, là où nous vivons tous les quatre !, répondit-elle énergiquement.

La vivacité et l'énergie de la petite fille fit sourire sincèrement Robin, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander depuis combien de temps elle n'avait plus souri. Si ses premières années avec les Veilleurs et auprès de son époux et de sa petite fille avaient été merveilleuses, les derniers mois quant à eux avaient été très rudes pour elle. Sa relation avec Chrom s'était même dégradée, avec la présence de leur fille adulte venue du futur. Son seul vrai regret, c'était d'être séparée de son bébé et de son fils, Morgan.

Malheureusement la réponse de la jeune enfant n'avait pas davantage éclairé la stratège, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette forteresse. Elle décida de poser une autre question à la fillette qui était plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir rendre service à celle qu'elle voyait déjà comme une nouvelle amie potentielle.

_ Hmm, je ne connais pas cette forteresse. Pourrais-je savoir dans quel pays nous sommes ?, demanda Robin.

_ Hmm, nous sommes à Nohr, bien entendu !, répondit la fillette comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, et il devait effectivement en s'agir d'une à ses yeux.

Robin ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, elle se trouvait à Nohr, mais Nohr était un royaume mythique éteint dans les archives d'Ylisse, cela faisait des centaines d'années que les royaumes de Nohr et d'Hoshido avaient disparu… En fait, dans la plupart des contes ces deux royaumes étaient considérés comme des légendes, non des pays qui auraient historiquement réellement existé. Et si Robin savait qu'il était peu probable qu'ils n'aient été que des mythes pour distraire des enfants. C'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait été fascinée par ses légendes et avait enquêté dans les bibliothèques des palais royaux d'Ylisse et Regna Ferox pour trouver tout les textes qui pouvaient aborder l'histoire de ces deux pays. Ses recherches avaient été plutôt fructueuses étant donné qu'elle était parvenue à trouver des récits venant de personnes qui affirmaient avoir été envoyés dans un autre monde, celui où se trouvaient les deux royaumes légendaires. La possibilité que ces pays existent réellement dans un autre univers, avait fasciné la stratège, qui avait à de nombreuses reprises proposé à Chrom de se rendre au portail du multivers pour tenter de voyager jusqu'à ces terres mythiques. Il avait malheureusement toujours refusé. Laissant Robin profondément insatisfaite.

Les sentiments de Robin étaient donc assez mitigés en ce moment, d'un côté elle se trouvait finalement dans le monde qu'elle avait rêvé de parcourir, mais d'un autre côté elle était seule dans ce nouveau monde, les Veilleurs n'étaient pas à ses côtés pour le découvrir avec elle… Si seulement, elle pouvait s'installer quelque part le temps d'apprendre le sens commun de ce monde…

_ Est-ce que vous allez bien, madame ?, demanda la fillette inquiète.

 _Kawaiii ! Elle est trop mignonne, je veux lui faire plein de câlins !_ , pensa avec excitation Robin devant l'adorable petite bouille de l'enfant, elle était presque aussi mignonne que sa petite Lucina.

_ Ça va, je réfléchissais juste à ce que j'allais faire maintenant, je te remercie d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Tu es vraiment très gentille et bien élevée !, répondit Robin en caressant la tête de la fillette qui était aux anges devant un tel geste affectueux.

Avant qu'elles ne puissent parler davantage, des bruits de pas attirèrent leur attention, les trois autres enfants eux n'avaient rien entendu. Robin tendit l'oreille pour essayer de distinguer combien de personnes approchaient. Elle en comptait huit.

_ J'entends huit personnes… Et toi ?, demanda-t-elle à la fillette, qu'elle pensait munie d'une meilleure ouïe, si elle était bien une manakete comme elle le croyait.

_ Dix …, répondit l'enfant en murmurant avant de se tourner vers ses trois compagnons pour leur indiquer silencieusement de les rejoindre.

Sans attendre, le trio qui était un peu à l'écart, se mit sur ses gardes et en formation autour de Robin et leur maîtresse. Quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe composé de dix hommes sortit effectivement de la sinistre forêt. Leur apparence grossière et vulgaire indiquait déjà qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils soient des proches des quatre enfants, ils avaient très clairement la tête de brigands. Robin fouilla dans les poches de son manteau après avoir confirmé que l'épée à sa ceinture était bien son épée orage. Heureusement pour elle, ses tomes magique : Valflamme, Mjolnir et Forseti étaient toujours là où elle les avait laissé, tout comme son thoron. En farfouillant davantage, elle confirma que toutes les affaires qu'elle avait sur elle lorsqu'elle avait confronté Grima avec les Veilleurs, étaient bien à leur place.

Elle décida de ne pas sortir ses tomes pour s'occuper de médiocres brigands, son épée orage serait plus que suffisante pour un tel combat sans envergure. Elle détacha son épée de sa ceinture, la forme anormale de l'épée orage l'empêchait de ranger sa lame dans un fourreau, mais ce n'était pas un vrai désavantage pour Robin, puisqu'elle n'était pas maladroite et ne risquait donc pas de se faire couper par la lame…. Sumia en revanche cela aurait été une autre histoire…

Pendant que Robin se saisissait de son épée, le trio de domestique avait sorti leurs dagues et leurs bâtons pour se préparer au combat, si les choses s'envenimaient. Jakob gardait bien évidemment un œil sur Robin, car il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il craignait qu'elle ne soit depuis le début de mèche avec ces brigands et que leurs intentions fussent de s'en prendre à sa jeune maîtresse. Felicia et Flora à ses côtés tremblaient de peur, les jumelles priaient pour que Gunter les trouve avant qu'il n'arrive quoi que ce soit de grave à l'un d'entre eux.

_ Les gars ! Regardez-moi ça ! Des gosses qui essayent de jouer aux adultes ! Et regardez-moi le canon à leur côtés !, se moqua celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

Et effectivement, Robin était une assez belle femme encore dans la vingtaine, plutôt grande avec de longs cheveux blonds dorés retenus en une haute queue de cheval, de beaux yeux azurs et une silhouette assez mince, grâce à l'entraînement. En la voyant ainsi personne ne penserait qu'elle avait déjà mis au monde.

_ Ha hahahahh !, ria le groupe au grand complet sous les regards meurtriers de Jakob et Robin, les regards apeurés des jumelles et celui déterminé de la fillette, prénommée Athéna qui serrait dans sa main une épée de bronze.

_ Mes petits, posez vos armes, si vous ne voulez pas que nous vous fassions trop mal, ria le chef en regardant Robin et les jumelles d'un regard libidineux qui les fit frémir de dégout.

Ce simple regard pervers suffit à convaincre Robin qu'il était temps de donner une bonne leçon à ses minables vermisseaux.

_ Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous trouver en ses lieux, vous êtes sur les terres de la famille royale, partez avant que nous ne soyons obligés de vous régler votre compte !, ordonna Athéna avec une fermeté et maturité étonnante pour son âge.

Encore une fois, Robin pensa avec amertume que Chrom avait beaucoup à apprendre de cette petite.

Les brigands se remirent à s'esclaffer, les paroles d'Athéna ne les avaient absolument pas effrayés. Ils pensaient n'avoir rien à craindre d'une bande d'adolescents qui étaient plus jeunes et moins nombreux qu'eux, avec une seule adulte à leurs côtés. Dommage pour eux, car s'ils avaient écouté Athéna, qui avait eu la gentillesse de leur donner une chance de s'enfuir, ils n'auraient pas subi les châtiments que Jakob et Robin avaient planifiés pour eux…

_ Sale gamine ! Tu te prends pour qui, hein ! Pour la peine, tu seras la première à recevoir la chance de t'amuser avec moi ! HAHAHAHA ! Je te promets que tu ne pourras plus jamais m'oublier ! HAHAHAHAHA !, ria le chef de son rire gras et horripilant, après avoir regardé Athéna avec excitation.

Il fut bientôt suivi par ses subordonnés qui lui demandèrent de ne pas trop esquinter les filles avant qu'ils aient tous eu leur tour. Robin devenait de plus en plus furieuse, chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux ouvrait la bouche pour rajouter des vulgarités. Elle était complètement décidée à leur arracher la langue et leur écraser les parties intimes pour qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais toucher d'autres femmes ou pire enfants, puisqu'ils semblaient être aussi attirés par les petites filles. Jakob pensait la même chose qu'elle, mais les tortures qu'ils souhaitaient leur infliger étaient encore plus violentes. Il voulait détruire leurs bijoux de famille, mais aussi les réduire à un état d'infirme à vie, il hésitait entre leur couper les jambes ou les mains…

_ Vous l'aurez voulu, on vous a donné une chance de partir, mais vous ne l'avez pas saisi ! Donc tant pis pour vous !, rugit Robin furieuse en lançant des éclairs magiques grâce à son épée, sur une partie des brigands qui furent pris au dépourvu.

_ Putain ! Une mage ?! Les gars, cassons-nous vite fait !, cria l'un des malfrats en tentant de prendre les jambes à son cou.

Mais il fut immédiatement arrêté par Jakob qui lui lança une dague dans le dos, avant que Felicia et Flora, elle-aussi, l'attaquent et l'achèvent. Robin continuait pendant ce temps à lancer des éclairs sur les subordonnés, tout en s'approchant d'une démarche féline de leur meneur, elle comptait bien s'occuper de lui, elle-même, en se battant à l'épée. Elle frappa de la lame de son épée orage la hache de bronze du chef des brigands, qui avait dû mal à contenir la force de cette attaque directe. Robin avait non seulement l'avantage du triangle des armes, mais en plus son épée orage était naturellement de meilleure qualité qu'une simple hache de bronze. D'ailleurs, Robin avait constaté une chose étrange par rapport à son épée, elle paraissait complètement neuve maintenant, alors qu'auparavant elle était déjà sacrément abimée et il ne devait lui rester qu'une dizaine d'utilisation. Mais là elle ne semblait nullement se détériorer contrairement à la norme…

 _Je réfléchirai plus tard à ce qui a bien pu se passer, il vaut mieux que je m'occupe de ses vermines avant…._ , songea Robin, _en tout cas c'est trois là se débrouille plutôt bien…_

Le corps de Robin était extrêmement bien entraîné, par toutes ses années auprès des Veilleurs, il était naturel que la différence de force naturelle entre elle et le majordome soit très grande. Pourtant, il était évident qu'il avait été très bien entraîné, tout comme les sœurs jumelles. Tous les trois étaient plutôt de bons combattants, la plus faible était la domestique aux cheveux bleus, elle semblait ne pas être spécialisée dans le combat, mais Robin ne serait pas étonnée si en fait elle était meilleure dans les tâches domestiques, elle en avait l'air en tout cas…

Quand à celle qui semblait être leur maîtresse, il était évident qu'elle n'était qu'une débutante. Elle avait reçu des leçons d'escrime sans aucun doute, lorsqu'on examinait sa posture, on pouvait s'en rendre compte car il était évident qu'elle l'avait appris durant un cours, pas dans une situation de combat réel. Mais Robin pouvait voir un énorme potentiel chez elle, un peu comme chez des personnes comme Chrom, Olivia ou Donnel, avec de l'entraînement et de l'expérience, la maître-stratège n'avait aucun doute qu'elle deviendrait une formidable guerrière. Mais bon, pour l'instant elle était encore très jeune donc Robin préférait ne pas la forcer à se battre davantage. La stratège ne se le pardonnerait jamais si une enfant aussi jeune qu'elle, devait déjà supporter le lourd poids d'ôter une vie. Elle la laissait simplement porter quelques coups non létaux, puis Robin rendait inconscient les adversaires de la petite fille.

À eux cinq, ils vainquirent très vite leurs opposants, qui n'étaient de toute manière pas de taille face à Robin seule. Leur leader avait été mis à terre dès que Robin l'avait frappé de son épée, la différence de niveau était donc évidente pour tous…

Puisque le groupe de cinq en avait fini avec ses vermines, ils en profitaient pour discuter ensemble et interroger davantage la stratège.

_ Avec ce qui vient de se passer, nous n'avons même pas eu l'occasion de nous présenter. Je m'appelle Athéna, voici mes serviteurs Jakob, Felicia et Flora. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer et je vous remercie d'être venue à notre aide, salua Athéna tout en faisant les présentations de ses vassaux.

_ Tout l'honneur est pour moi, jeune demoiselle. Je m'appelle Robin et je suis ravie de tous vous rencontrer, je vous remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir répondu à mes questions un peu plus tôt, répondit Robin sur un ton extrêmement poli.

_ Je vous en prie, c'était la moindre des choses étant donné que vous aviez l'air perdue. D'ailleurs, pourrais-je savoir d'où vous venez, vous ne semblez pas être nohrienne…., demanda Athéna.

_ Et bien, vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire, mais je viens d'un royaume nommé Ylisse, qui ne se trouve pas sur ce continent. Je pense que j'ai été transportée magiquement ici en Nohr, car juste avant de me réveiller auprès de vous tous, je venais d'achever le dernier ennemi dans une bataille à laquelle je participais. Je n'ai aucune idée précise sur le pourquoi ou le comment de ma présence en ces lieux, d'ailleurs d'où je viens Nohr n'est connu qu'à travers des récits considérés comme des mythes, répondit Robin en soupirant.

Ses quatre interlocuteurs furent surpris par son récit, les filles ne savaient quoi en penser, même si elles avaient le sentiment que Robin était sincère. Jakob lui ne partageait pas leur opinion.

_ Impossible, vous dîtes que Nohr est considéré comme un simple mythe ? Et que vous avez été envoyée ici à votre insu ? Je n'y crois pas, je suis sûre que votre véritable objectif est de vous en prendre à Dame Athéna !, affirma Jakob en sortant ses dagues et en se mettant devant sa maîtresse pour lui servir de bouclier.

_ Jakob, range ces dagues ! Je pense que madame Robin dit la vérité, elle ne semblait pas me connaître lorsque je me suis présentée, si j'étais sa cible, elle n'aurait pas montré une telle expression… Pour moi, c'était sincèrement la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de moi, répliqua Athéna en mettant sa main sur celle de Jakob.

_ Même s'il me semble évident que mademoiselle Athéna est d'une famille noble ou tout du moins importante, simplement par sa contenance et votre présence à tous les trois, je ne pourrais rien dire de plus précis sur son identité. En revanche, le nom d'Athéna m'est familier car dans la mythologie grecque, il s'agit du nom de la déesse de la guerre et de la stratégie, on peut dire qu'elle est la déesse des stratèges militaires, comme moi !, ajouta Robin en souriant, elle n'était absolument pas en colère contre Jakob, car elle comprenait qu'il devait se montrer méfiant pour protéger la jeune Athéna.

_ Mon nom est celui d'une déesse ?, répéta la fillette abasourdie.

_ En effet, mais tu n'es pas la seule, Flora est le nom de la déesse latine des fleurs, répondit Robin en riant.

Flora se mit à rougir en apprenant que son nom était celui d'une déesse tout comme celui de sa maîtresse. Felicia quant à elle se mit à bouder, elle aurait bien-aimée avoir un tel nom, elle aussi…

_ Felicia ne fait pas cette tête, ton nom aussi a une origine latine, Felicia vient de l'adjectif Felix, qui est une épithète souvent attribuer aux dieux romains, comme Vénus felix, intervint Robin en voyant la légère tristesse de la jeune fille.

_ C'est vrai ?!, demanda Felicia avec espoir.

_ Oui, je ne mentirai pas la dessus, affirma la stratège.

_ Madame Robin, que sont ces mythologies grecque et latine, dont vous parlez?, demanda Athéna très curieuse, elle voulait en apprendre davantage sur le monde extérieur.

_ Oh, c'est vrai, je vous parle d'une chose que vous ne devez certainement pas connaître. Ce sont des mythologies dont j'ai entendu parler à travers mes lectures, les civilisations qui les ont développées, avaient depuis longtemps disparu dans le royaume d'où je viens. Mais leur influence n'a pas complètement disparu, puisque l'on peut la retrouver dans les prénoms, un peu comme les vôtres. Les dieux de ces civilisations possèdent des attributs et des domaines d'expertise, comme Athéna qui est la déesse grecque de la guerre et de la sagesse et qui a pour symbole la chouette entre autre, sa version latine est Minerve, même si l'aspect guerrier de cette déesse est mis de côté, en faveur de ses talents dans l'artisanat. Ses deux mythologies sont très liées, car elles sont assez proches l'une de l'autre, à la fois sur un plan géographique et temporelle. Mais bon, il s'agit d'un sujet assez complexe, qui est impossible à résumer en quelques phrases…, expliqua Robin avant de s'interrompre de peur de perdre ses auditeurs.

_ En tout cas, cela a l'air vraiment passionnant ! J'aimerai vraiment en apprendre davantage… Hum, mais attendez un peu, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Vous ne connaissez ni notre pays, ni ce continent, ce sera difficile pour vous de vous retrouver, et ensuite de retourner d'où vous venez…, commenta Athéna en tirant légèrement sur la manche du manteau de Robin.

_ Hum, je pensais explorer ce continent et peut-être même ce monde… De toute manière, je n'ai aucune intention de retourner dans mon pays d'origine. Mais précédents compagnons ne voudraient certainement pas me revoir, vu la manière dont j'ai été traitée…, répondit Robin avec une certaine amertume.

_ Vos compagnons ne s'inquiéteront pas pour vous ? Vous en êtes sûre ?, demanda Flora perplexe.

_ Oui. J'en suis sûre. Lors de la bataille à laquelle j'ai pris part, j'ai réussi à vaincre notre tout dernier opposant, mais au lieu de me féliciter pour cette victoire, le chef de notre groupe qui était mon mari, m'a attaqué dans le dos… En fait, je pensais vraiment que j'étais morte, alors j'étais un peu surprise de me réveiller ici…, expliqua Robin en soupirant.

_ C'est horrible ! Vous vous êtes battue par amour pour lui et lui, il vous poignarde dans le dos ?! Inacceptable !, s'indignèrent les trois jeunes filles en chœur.

_ Merci, votre sollicitude me touche beaucoup, affirma Robin en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé.

_ Hum, j'ai une idée !, s'exclama soudainement Athéna avant d'être interrompue par des bruits de sabots, quelqu'un approchait.

Le groupe se mit sur ses gardes en entendant le bruit des sabots d'un cheval, il craignait avec raison que la personne qui se rapprochait d'eux soit un camarade des brigands qu'ils avaient écrasé. Mais, ils furent rapidement détrompés quelques minutes plus tard, quand un vieux chevalier sortit de la forêt sur son cheval.

_ Gunter !, crièrent les trois filles, tandis que Jakob pouffa en détournant les yeux.

_ Je vous ai enfin retrouvé tous les quatre, vous devriez penser davantage à mes vieux os, vous courir après n'est plus du tout de mon âge. Vous savez Dame Athéna que vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de la forteresse ainsi ? Vous avez vraiment eu de la chance que je sois le seul qui me soit rendu compte que vous aviez tous les quatre disparus, si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, vous auriez tous été sévèrement punis. Maintenant, rentrons discrètement, il ne faut pas que les gardes comprennent que vous avez réussi à sortir, déclara le dénommé Gunter en soupirant.

_ Pardon Gunter, je suis vraiment désolée. Mais on ne peut pas partir tout de suite ! On doit s'occuper de ce groupe de brigand !, répondit Athéna en s'excusant puis en tournant la conversation sur les brigands qu'ils avaient vaincu.

_ Des brigands ? Vous avez réussi à tous les vaincre ? Mes félicitations, les enfants vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés, mais il vaut mieux les laisser ici, affirma Gunter.

_ Vieil homme, on ne peut pas faire cela, ces hommes voulaient abuser de Dame Athéna ! Ils méritent d'être torturés pour avoir osé entretenir des pensés aussi impures au sujet de notre maîtresse !, interrompit Jakob en regardant avec dégout les brigands à terre.

_ Abuser de Dame Athéna ? Impardonnable ! Ne vous inquiétez pas les enfants, je vais m'en occuper, mais nous devons d'abord rentrer au plus vite. Hum, en fait, qui est la jeune femme à vos côtés ?, demanda Gunter après avoir finalement remarqué la présence de Robin.

_ Oh ! C'est notre nouvelle amie Robin !, répondit immédiatement Athéna en se faisant le devoir de raconter tout ce qu'elle avait appris à son sujet.

_ Vous êtes donc une épéiste venue d'un autre pays voir même d'un autre monde, munie d'une épée orage, vous devez avoir une assez large réserve magique, marmonna Gunter une fois que sa princesse eut fini son récit.

_ En effet, ma classe est maître-stratège, je manie à la fois l'épée et les tomes, j'ai aussi de vastes connaissances en stratégie. Ne vous fiez pas à mon apparence physique, j'ai vingt-cinq ans et je suis une combattante assez chevronnée sur plusieurs plans…, expliqua Robin en finissant son discours sur un ton assez amer.

_ Vous avez vraiment vingt-cinq ans ? Vous faîtes plus jeune !, s'étonnèrent tous ses interlocuteurs, sauf Athéna qui ne connaissait que très peu de personnes à qui la comparer.

_ Oui, pour tout vous dire, j'ai déjà un enfant dans mon royaume d'origine, en plus d'être marié. Mais puisque mon mari est celui qui a tenté de me tuer, _sûrement sous l'influence de la version venue du future de notre fille, pensa-t-elle,_ et bien je suppose que je n'ai plus de foyer où retourner là-bas…. Je ne pourrais sûrement plus jamais revoir mon bébé…, précisa Robin avec amertume et chagrin, elle se retenait de pleurer avec difficulté, la pensée de ce qui pouvait arriver à sa petite Lucina ou bien à Morgan la hantait.

Sa souffrance si tangible convainquit le groupe, et même les plus méfiants, qu'elle était sincère et qu'il s'agissait bien de la vérité. Athéna s'approcha de Robin doucement pour se saisir à nouveau de la manche de son manteau.

_ Gunter, pensez-vous que Robin pourrait venir vivre à la forteresse avec nous ? Je-je je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait devenir ma professeur, ou quelque chose comme cela puisqu'elle s'y connaît à la fois à l'escrime, en magie et en stratégie !, proposa Athéna en regardant le vieux chevalier d'un air suppliant, en fait il s'agissait de l'idée qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt.

Gunter d'habitude aurait rejeté immédiatement cette proposition, mais les yeux suppliants de sa jeune maîtresse l'en empêchait. Il fut donc obligé de réfléchir sérieusement à son idée, qui en fait en y pensant avait quelques avantages… En effet, la jeune femme nommée Robin avait avoué avoir environ vingt-cinq et avoir déjà enfanté, cela signifiait donc qu'elle était déjà passée par la puberté… Or, Gunter était un homme, s'il avait sans problème pu avertir Jakob de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre en grandissant, il en avait été incapable avec les jumelles ou sa maîtresse. Il avait pensé demander à Dame Camilla de s'en charger, mais il savait qu'il serait bien incapable de formuler une telle requête, cela serait bien trop embarrassant… Et malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune femme d'expérience parmi le personnel de la forteresse, en fait il était le seul avec le trio de jeunes domestiques à s'occuper de la princesse. Le reste du personnel était composé de gardes chargés d'empêcher la princesse de sortir…. Mais même cette simple tâche, ils ont été bien incapables de l'accomplir. En d'autres termes, Gunter avait besoin de l'aide d'une femme vis-à-vis de ce problème, d'autant plus que les jumelles arriveraient bientôt à l'âge fatidique…

_ Je pense que cela serait possible, mais votre rôle serait d'aider les filles, quand elles commenceront à devenir des femmes, sinon vous nous aiderez à maintenir la forteresse, tout en vous occupant de Dame Athéna, en tant que gouvernante, répondit Gunter.

_ Et bien, j'accepte cette tâche, j'ai l'impression que si je partais, ces pauvres filles seraient laissées à elles-mêmes lorsqu'elles commenceront leur puberté…, approuva Robin en riant.

Avec le consentement de Gunter et de Robin à la proposition d'Athéna, le groupe partit en direction de la forteresse nord, après que Robin jette un petit sort de somnolence sur les brigands qu'ils avaient vaincus. Robin et Jakob en avait même profité pour les installer trèèèèèèès confortablement. Ils étaient pieds et poings liés derrière le dos et leurs parties génitales avaient été foudroyées par Robin…. ils pouvaient dire bye bye à leur nuits de passion…. D'autant plus que Gunter les avait transpercé d'un coup de lance avant que Robin ne lança ses éclairs, attendant d'ailleurs qu'ils aient perdu pas mal de sang…. Étrangement, Jakob se montrait très aimable avec Robin depuis lors.

Il avait été prévu que les quatre enfants rentreraient discrètement dans la forteresse, pendant que Gunter détournerait l'attention des gardes avec Robin, le duo avertirait ainsi les gardes de la présence des brigands tout en présentant Robin comme une nouvelle employée qu'il venait d'engager. Leur stratégie fut une parfaite réussite, car les gardes ne virent même pas les enfants rentrés à l'intérieur de la forteresse, alors qu'ils en gardaient les portes… Bien sûr, Gunter eut beaucoup de mal à se restreindre de les étrangler pour leur incompétence, son seul soulagement fut qu'avec Robin maintenant à leur côté, sa Dame avait gagné une alliée de choix. Il faudra quasiment dix ans, pour que Gunter ne saisisse la pleine mesure de pourquoi ce choix se révèlera plus que judicieux pour l'avenir de sa princesse. Les légendes de leur monde retiendront pendant des siècles, l'importance que la gouvernante de la princesse Athéna a eu pendant la guerre et à quel point son génie militaire a influencé le cours de cette guerre.

Une fois que Gunter eut l'autorisation de faire rentrer Robin, après avoir bien sûr indiqué aux gardes l'endroit où se trouvaient les brigands, il la conduisit dans une chambre vide, où elle put s'installer et déposer ses affaires le temps qu'il aille lui chercher un uniforme de domestique. Il revint rapidement dans la chambre un uniforme identique à celui des jumelles, mais plus grand et avec une jupe plus longue, dans les mains, qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

_ À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes la gouvernante de Dame Athéna, n'oubliez jamais cela, déclara le vieux chevalier en lui remettant l'uniforme.

_ Je ne l'oublierai pas…, répondit Robin en acceptant l'uniforme.

Gunter sortit ensuite de la chambre pour laisser la stratège se changer en paix, Robin en profita pour se dévêtit et enfiler l'uniforme qui était pile à sa taille.

 _Et bien, on dirait qu'une toute nouvelle vie commence pour moi… Mais sera-t-elle plus heureuse que la précédente ?_ , songea-t-elle gravement avant de sortir de sa nouvelle chambre vêtue de sa nouvelle tenue de domestique.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Voici la deuxième version qui insiste plus sur les instincts maternels de Robin, pour qu'on l'imagine déjà jouer le rôle de la maman dans la forteresse. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Domestique et stratège ?! Une super maman !**

 **Disclaimer : Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas ! (Sanglot de l'auteur en arrière plan)**

 **Voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous prendrez le temps de poster un commentaire.**

 **Apparence d'Athéna : -enfant : corps F1, coiff.02, acc.06, couleur 08, visage 05, détail 01 et voix F2.**

 **-Adulte : corps F2, coiff. 04, acc.03, couleur 08, visage 01, détail 01 et voix F1.**

 **Apparence de Robin : stature 3, visage 1, coupe 3, couleur 17 et voix F3.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Rêve et test.**

Sur les bords d'un magnifique lac, une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe blanche et aux longs cheveux bleus se dressait en chantant un air mélancolique mais enivrant.

« Comme les vagues grises de l'océan, tu cherches

La vérité au-delà des côtes, hors de portée. »

La jeune femme avança dans le lac sans pour autant cesser de chanter. Elle pénétrait de plus en plus profondément et l'eau lui arrivait maintenant au cou, mais elle continuait d'avancer et de chanter, sans crainte de se noyer. Ensuite elle plongea dans les profondeurs tout en continuant sa chanson.

« Mais même les courants changent au fil du temps.

Il t'appartient de poursuivre ta voie. »

La jeune femme plongeait pour se rapprocher le plus possible des profondeurs du lac pour finalement quelques secondes plus tard disparaître dans une étrange lumière. Le décor changea donc immédiatement laissant ainsi place à une plaine verdoyante et fertile, où se confrontaient deux armées très différentes : l'une vêtue dans un style très occidentale alors que l'autre se rapprochait plus de ce que l'on pouvait voir en orient. Parmi ces soldats deux hommes se distinguaient, l'un à cheval vêtu d'une armure noir les cheveux blonds et court, l'autre à pieds vêtu d'une armure rouge les cheveux longs et bruns. Tous deux possédaient une épée de laquelle émanait une puissante aura magique. Celui en armure rouge prit la parole en premier.

_ Général de Nohr ! Vous faîtes face à Ryoma, premier prince d'Hoshido ! Je vous défie en combat singulier, déclara-t-il à son adversaire d'une voix tonitruante.

_ Je relève votre défi avec joie, « premier prince », commença le paladin. Mais je ne suis pas un général… je suis Xander, prince héritier de Nohr !

Le prince Xander brandit son épée et chargea du haut de la colline, où il était positionné, pour aller à la rencontre du prince Ryoma, tranchant au passage les ennemis qui se mettaient sur son chemin. Il fonça sur Ryoma qui l'attendait le sabre entouré d'une énergie électrique à la main.

Plus loin mais sur le même champ de bataille, quatre silhouettes tentaient de rejoindre le prince d'Hoshido. Le groupe était composé de trois femmes dont l'une montant un pégase et une autre plus jeune tenant un étrange bâton, le seul male était un jeune homme l'arc en main. Ils affrontaient tous les quatre ensemble un guerrier nohrien avec une hache.

_ Plus vite, Asuna ! On a du pain sur la planche !, cria la rousse à dos de pégase.

La dénommé Asuna avait une longue chevelure violette claire lisse attaché en une longue et large natte délicatement posée sur son épaule droite, d'étranges yeux rouges et oreilles pointues. Elle portait une armure grise par dessus une robe noire ouverte sur le devant et un pantalon en cuir noir en dessous, sa tenue était de style nohrien et la jeune femme combattait à l'épée, mais avait aussi un tome de feu à la ceinture. Elle tenta de riposter à l'attaque de son ennemi mais manqua sa contre-attaque.

_ Asuna ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que quelque chose te perturbe… Ne t'inquiète pas. Tes frères et sœurs sont là, à tes côtés. Les Nohriens n'ont aucune chance ! Prête pour le combat ?, demanda Hinoka, la chevalière céleste rousse.

Asuna ne répondit pas, car elle était concentrée sur le combat, elle réattaqua ainsi le combattant en face d'elle. En deux coups, elle le mit à terre, non sans en avoir essuyé une seconde blessure.

Au centre de la plaine hoshidienne, les deux princes ennemis se faisaient face.

_ Que faîtes-vous en Hoshido, chiens de Nohr ? J'exige une explication ! Êtes-vous le responsable de cette attaque en traître, prince Xander ?, cria Ryoma à son adversaire.

_ Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Déposez les armes immédiatement. Si vous refusez… Alors, je vous tuerai, déclara Xander juste avant d'attaquer.

Pendant que les deux meneurs s'affrontaient, un troisième groupe se rapprochait du champ de bataille, il s'agissait des autres membres de la famille royale nohrienne : les princesses Camilla et Elise ainsi que le prince Leo.

_ Oh, non ! Le pont s'est effondré ! Comment va-t-on aider notre grand frère ?, demanda Elise à son frère et sa sœur.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Elise. Notre sang royal peut encore se révéler utile !, répondit calmement Camilla.

_ Est-ce que tu as trouvé une veine dragunaire, Camilla ?, interrogea Leo.

_ Tu me connais trop bien, petit frère !, répondit l'aînée avec affection avant de voler avec sa wyvern jusqu'à un endroit d'où se dégageait une étrange aura.

Lorsque la princesse Camilla atterrit au sol, un étrange phénomène se produisit. La rivière, qui jusque là séparait les deux princes des deux autres groupes, commençait à disparaître.

_ Oui ! Ça a marché ! La rivière est asséchée, s'exclama réjouie la jeune princesse Elise.

_ Je ne pouvais pas vous décevoir, mes très chers… Allez, suivez-moi !, déclara tendrement Camilla.

_ Elise, reste en retrait. Tu n'es pas encore prête à te battre en première ligne, avisa Leo à sa plus jeune sœur. Camilla et moi-même allons nous charger de ces Hoshidiens, conclut-il sur un ton sérieux.

A l'opposé de la famille royale nohrienne se trouvait la famille royale hoshidienne qui avait assisté à la démonstration de Camilla.

_ L'armée nohrienne a utilisé une veine dragunaire pour assécher la rivière !, s'exclama la première princesse d'Hoshido, Hinoka, de son pégase. Je croyais que ce pouvoir était réservé aux personnes de sang royal…, continua-t-elle.

_ Ça signifie qu'ils n'ont pas n'importe qui à leur tête, ce qui me convient parfaitement. J'ai toujours rêvé de m'entraîner à l'arc sur l'un des princes nohriens !, conclut le second prince d'Hoshido, Takumi.

_ Concentre-toi, Asuna. Les Nohriens sont sortis en force, aujourd'hui, acheva Hinoka.

Au sud des deux familles royales, les renforts nohriens étaient arrivés et commençaient déjà à affronter les troupes hoshidiennes.

_ Bon sang ! Leurs renforts viennent d'arriver. Je vais aller voir combien ils sont. Takumi, Sakura , restez avec Asuna, ordonna Hinoka.

_ Compris, répondit l'archer.

_ O-oui … Bonne idée, balbutia Sakura.

Une fois que son frère et sa sœur acquiescèrent à sa demande, elle vola en direction de son frère aîné.

_ Ne te jette pas dans la bataille sans réfléchir, Asuna. Les enfants du roi Garon sont loin d'être des incapables. Nous devons faire équipe… Puisque tu es l'aînée, c'est toi qui commandes. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, demanda Takumi.

_ Asuna ! Vous êtes blessée ? Attendez, je vais vous soigner !, déclara Sakura avant d'utiliser son sceptre pour soigner la princesse aux cheveux violets.

A peine avait elle fini ses soins qu'un nouvel ennemi apparut devant le trio.

_ C'est un guet-apens ! Ne bouge pas, Sakura, tu n'es pas équipée pour le combat, ordonna Takumi.

_ Takumi ! Asuna ! Je compte sur vous deux. Faites équipe et débarrassez-nous de ce soldat !, cria Hinoka au loin.

_ Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire ! Takumi ! Grâce à ton arc, tu peux atteindre ce soldat sans bouger d'ici. Une fois que tes flèches l'auront affaibli, je l'achèverai au corps-à-corps. Ça te va ?, proposa Asuna en prenant pour la première fois la parole, sur un ton calme et réfléchi.

_ Compris, acquiesça l'archer.

Takumi banda son arc et tira sur le soldat, dès que la flèche toucha la sentinelle, Asuna fonça rapidement sur lui pour donner le coup fatal. L'attaque combinée de l'archer et l'épéiste permit au groupe de disposer rapidement et sans blessure de l'ennemi.

_ Bien joué, Asuna et Takumi. Vous avez repoussé cette attaque, félicita Hinoka.

_ Vous avez été parfaite, Asuna, félicita Sakura à son tour.

_ Tout s'est bien passé… sûrement parce que « quelqu'un » a bien assuré tes arrières… De rien, au fait, déclara Takumi avec fierté.

_ Assez de bavardages, allons voir si Ryoma a besoin de nous, conclut Hinoka après être revenue auprès de ses sœurs et son frère.

Les quatre frères et sœurs se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur aîné qui en avait fini avec son duel.

_ Ryoma, est-ce que tout va bien ?, demanda Hinoka inquiète.

_ Tout va bien. Je suis content de vous voir tous sains et saufs. Les renforts ennemis arrivent. Je vous laisse vous en occuper. Asuna, je compte sur Hinoka et toi pour veiller sur les autres, commença le bretteur mais il fut vite interrompu.

_ Athéna ! Les dieux soient loués ! Nous t'avons retrouvée. Rejoins-nous vite ! Nous sommes venus pour te ramener chez nous, dans ton foyer, cria Xander soulagé de voir sa petite sœur saine et sauve, après plusieurs d'angoisse.

_ Ordure nohrienne ! Son nom est Asuna et il s'agit de MA SŒUR, et elle est la princesse d'Hoshido !, hurla Ryoma rempli de rage.

_ Au contraire. Son nom est Athéna, elle est ma sœur et la princesse de Nohr !, répliqua Xander avec détermination.

_ Athéna ! J'étais tellement inquiète. Ne t'éloigne plus jamais de moi !, rajouta Camilla remarquant la présence de sa chère petite sœur.

_ Heureux de te voir saine et sauve, Athéna. Tu as une bonne étoile, commenta Leo avec une profonde affection et un grand soulagement cachés derrière son ton léger.

_ Youpi ! On a retrouvé notre grande sœur !, s'exclama Elise toute excitée.

_ Ordure nohrienne ! Kidnapper Asuna ne vous suffit pas ? Vous lui volez son nom et lui mentez aussi ! Asuna est MA SŒUR, PAS LA VÔTRE ! , rugit Hinoka en colère.

_ C'est faux, Athéna est MA PETITE SOEUR, ET VOUS NE L'AUREZ JAMAIS!, réfuta Camilla sur un ton cinglant.

_ Ne les laisse pas te berner. Ta place est ici, auprès des tiens !, rugit Ryoma.

_ Nous t'avons recueillie et élevée depuis ta plus tendre enfance. Reviens à la maison, jeune princesse. Notre famille sera de nouveau réunie !, riposta Xander.

_ Reviens en Hoshido, Asuna, parmi les tiens !, dit Ryoma.

_ Non, Marie ! Nohr est ta véritable patrie !, contredit Xander.

 _Milady…. Milady….MILADY !_ , une voix autre que celle des princes et princesses résonnait maintenant, elle perturbait la scène qui se déroulait pour au final la faire totalement disparaître dans les ténèbres.

* Royaume de Nohr : forteresse nord

 _Réveillez-vous, Dame Athéna!_

Lentement, l'interpellée ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'au-dessus d'elle se tenait sa domestique, professeur et mère de substitution, Robin.

_ Il est l'heure de vous lever, Dame Athéna ! Vous avez assez dormi comme ça ! Ou alors vous voulez que j'aille chercher Felicia et Flora pour qu'elle vous réveille de la même manière que les marmottes dans la tribu des glaces, déclara Robin en caressant gentiment ses cheveux.

En entendant ses mots, lentement Athéna s'assit sur son lit. Bien qu'encore tout ensommeillée, elle remarqua immédiatement les deux présences supplémentaires dans sa chambre, il s'agissait de ses deux autres vassaux : son majordome Jacob, et son professeur et gardien Gunter.

_ Hmm… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, maman ? Il fait encore nuit…, marmonna la princesse en se frottant les yeux d'une manière adorable dans l'esprit de Robin.

_ Le soleil sera levé dans quelques minutes, madame. Votre entraînement n'attend pas, répliqua le vieux chevalier en s'avançant vers le lit où les deux femmes étaient assises.

_ J'ai pris l'initiative de préparer votre armure et de la … débosseler. Votre frère n'a pas pour habitude de vous faire de cadeau, on dirait, ajouta Jacob arborant toujours son sourire professionnel, derrière le grand chevalier.

_ Pff… Bon, bon, ça va. Mais je suis encore tout ensommeillée…, maugréa Athéna en boudant.

_ Hum, on dirait que l'aide des jumelles est nécessaire, Jakob pourrais-tu aller les chercher ?, demanda Robin en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune homme.

_ C-c'est bon, je suis réveillée maintenant !, affirma en frissonnant la jeune femme aux cheveux violets rien qu'en repensant au réveil glacial spécial des jumelles.

_ Tout de même, j'aurais aimé connaître la fin de mon rêve…, maugréa Athéna en se levant de son lit.

_ Ah, ah… De quel rêve s'agissait-il ? Dites-nous tout, demanda Jacob intrigué.

Robin en profitait pour préparer la tenue de sa maîtresse, tout en écoutant avec attention son récit.

_ C'était ... assez déconcertant. Il y avait un lac et une femme aux très longs cheveux bleus, je la voyais chanter tout en plongeant dans l'eau. Puis le décor changea, cette fois-ci des inconnus vêtus à la façon hoshidienne disaient être mes frères et sœurs. Mais tous mes frères et sœurs sont ici, en Nohr…, exposa Athéna en essayant de se remémorer les détails de son rêve.

Un silence pesant s'installa autour des deux hommes, chose qu'Athéna ne remarqua pas, contrairement à Robin qui regardait ses collègues avec suspicion.

_ Ah, Dame Athéna, il vaut peut-être mieux remettre cette discussion à plus tard, interrompit Gunter.

_ Oui, le prince Xander vous attend déjà ! Les rêves devront attendre, poursuivit Jakob en aidant le vieux chevalier à changer de sujet.

Athéna hocha de la tête puis se leva pour aller se changer, demandant au passage aux hommes de sortir de la pièce. Pendant qu'elle revêtait ses vêtements et son armure avec l'aide de Robin, elle ne cessait de se remémorer son étrange rêve. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il était primordial qu'elle s'en souvienne dans les moindres détails, même si elle était incapable d'en comprendre la raison. Comme si son avenir reposait sur ce rêve. _Je dois me rappeler, je n'ai pas le droit d'oublier…_ , pensa finalement Athéna.

Robin, qui avait remarqué que sa jeune protégée était perdue dans ses pensées, prit la parole pour essayer de la faire parler.

_ Athéna, peux-tu me parler de ton rêve plus en détail ?, demanda-t-elle. L'ancienne stratège avait l'impression que ce rêve avait tout autant d'importance que celui qu'elle avait eu juste avant d'être trouvée par Chrom, Lissa et Frederick. Elle souhaitait donc faire parler Athéna, afin de savoir qu'est-ce qui pourrait potentiellement arriver dans le futur. La jeune femme ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais elle détenait un léger don de prescience que seule Robin avait remarqué.

_ Eh bien, comme je l'ai dis, il y avait en plus de ma famille, un groupe de quatre personnes qui prétendaient être mes frères et sœurs ….. Ils étaient Hoshidiens et disaient que j'étais leur sœur et une princesse d'Hoshido, et en plus il m'appelait par un autre nom, Asuna, je crois…. Les Hoshidiens étaient en plein combat contre nos forces et…. Des soldats nohriens m'ont attaqué alors que j'étais avec les Hoshidiens qui prétendaient être ma famille… Mais le pire, c'est qu'à la fin de mon rêve les deux familles ont commencé à se disputer à mon sujet, les deux camps disaient que j'étais leur sœur… et…. Et… et … l'une des Hoshidiennes elle a dit que les Nohriens m'avaient enlevé ! Et Xander lui disait que j'avais été recueillie dans sa famille !? Je ne comprends plus rien !, s'exclama Athéna en tremblant, elle était en pleurs à la fin de son récit.

Robin la prit dans ses bras et lui frotta doucement le dos, la laissant pleurer sur son épaule pendant près d'une minute, avant de finalement prendre la parole.

_ Athéna, ne raconte à personne d'autre ton rêve, si l'on t'interroge par la suite, dis que tu ne te souviens plus de son contenu ! J'ai l'impression que ton rêve est plus qu'un songe, mais une véritable prémonition ! Peut-être que dans un proche futur, tu seras confrontée à une telle situation, donc tente de garder en mémoire le moindre détail de ce rêve, cela pourrait-t-être utile. Pour cette histoire de nom et de famille hoshidienne, tente de garder l'esprit ouvert, ma chérie. Il y a peut être une histoire ou un secret important qui s'y cache. Ah, et pour ton combat avec le prince Xander, rappelle-toi de nos leçons, ne te précipite pas sans réfléchir, observe bien ton environnement et les mouvements de ton frère avant d'attaquer, et n'hésite pas à utiliser un tome en plus de ton épée. Il n'y a aucune honte à se servir de deux armes différentes pour ce combat…. Le prince Xander est le genre d'adversaire contre qui il ne faut pas retenir ses forces…, affirma Robin en aidant Athéna à enfiler son armure pardessus sa robe et son pantalon de cuir noir, tenue choisi par Robin elle-même !

_ D'accord, maman ! Et euh, est-ce que je pourrais mettre ton manteau comme un porte-bonheur ?, demanda la princesse timidement.

Athéna adorait le manteau de maître-stratège de Robin et la stratège la laissait le mettre quand elle le voulait en général, mais puisqu'elle allait se battre, la princesse préférait demander la permission.

_ Bien sûr, allons-le chercher dans ma chambre, accepta Robin sans aucune hésitation en prenant la main de sa fille.

Le ciel de Nohr était comme d'habitude obscur, lorsqu'Athéna acheva de se préparer pour son entraînement avec son frère aîné qui l'attendait sur le toit d'une des tours de la forteresse. Mais lorsqu'elle rejoignit finalement Xander, elle eut la surprise de constater la présence de son jeune frère Leo aux côtés du prince héritier. Après un bref salut entre les trois frères et sœurs, l'entraînement commença immédiatement. Xander ne ménagea pas sa jeune sœur, bien qu'il retienne en partie sa force, puisqu'il n'utilisait pas Siegfried mais une simple épée en bronze. Athéna parait avec difficulté ses puissants coups d'épée et ne parvenait pas à lui rendre coup pour coup, sa force physique étant bien inférieur à celle de son frère aîné. La différence de puissance entre les deux combattants était évidente, au bout de quelques minutes Athéna commençait déjà à fatiguer, alors que Xander n'avait même pas bougé de sa position initiale. Une nouvelle attaque du paladin projeta cette fois-ci la princesse à terre. Athéna peinait à se relever, la puissance du précédent coup secouait toujours son pauvre corps endolori.

_ Ha ! Notre frère n'est pas le meilleur chevalier de Nohr pour rien. Ce n'est pas en dormant toute la journée que tu vas le battre Athéna, commenta Leo qui jouait les spectateurs à côté de Xander.

_ Tu abandonnes déjà, Athéna ? Je m'attends à mieux de ta part. Tu es une princesse de Nohr. Ramasse ton épée, ordonna Xander sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion.

_ Mais… Xander… je, murmura la princesse avec difficulté.

_ Notre entraînement est tout ce qui nous sépare de la mort au cours d'un combat. Père a suivi tes progrès. Si tu n'arrives pas à me toucher….. Il pourrait bien ne jamais t'autoriser à quitter la forteresse. Jamais, acheva Xander en accentuant le dernier mot.

Athéna était sous le choc à l'annonce de son frère aîné. Elle parvenait difficilement à croire que son propre père puisse la maintenir prisonnière toute sa vie dans cette forteresse, bien qu'elle connaisse suffisamment la personnalité de son aîné pour savoir qu'il n'était pas du genre à plaisanter.

_ Quoi ?! Est-ce qu'il a vraiment dit ça ?, enquerra la princesse aux cheveux violets paniquée.

_ Ha… Tu as l'air motivée, maintenant. Bien. Utilise ta soif de liberté pour me battre. Si tu souhaites un jour voir le monde autrement qu'à travers ta fenêtre… Tu devras me vaincre et prouver que tous ces entraînements n'ont pas été vains ! D'ailleurs je te laisse frapper la première petite soeur. Je t'attends…, ordonna Xander.

Athéna se releva en tremblant, tentant de se stabiliser avant d'attaquer son frère.

_ Tu manques de volonté. Tes coups sont timides. Tu dois essayer de me tuer !, commanda Xander, son visage toujours aussi imperturbable.

Le tuer ?!,comment pourrait-elle-même essayer ? C'était purement impossible ! Elle aimait bien trop son frère pour seulement songer à le blesser, alors essayer de le tuer était inimaginable ! Bien sûr elle savait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Xander, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se pardonner si elle ne lui infligeait ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure…. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait trouver un autre moyen que de le blesser pour l'impressionner. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Athéna acheva de formuler son plan pour désarçonner son frère, priant que le faire tomber de son cheval et immobiliser son épée suffirait pour prouver sa force et son talent au combat. Athéna souffla de soulagement intérieurement, elle avait vraiment eu une bonne idée lorsqu'elle avait demandé à sa mère de lui apprendre la magie et la stratégie. A la base, elle souhaitait révéler ses progrès en magie à Leo après son entraînement avec Xander, mais il semblerait qu'elle doit en faire la démonstration tout de suite. Discrètement, elle concentra son pouvoir magique dans sa main gauche et murmura la formule magique pour un simple sort Feu, dont elle avait un tome à disposition, mais cela devrait suffire pour toucher le cheval de Xander. Lorsque ses préparations furent complètes, elle courut en direction de son aînée mais peu avant d'atteindre sa position, elle ressentit une étrange pulsation dans le sol.

 _Serait-ce une veine dragunaire ?_ pensa la princesse. Elle se rapprocha de l'étrange aura et tenta d'activer ce qu'elle pensait être une veine dragunaire . L'effet fut immédiat une zone de soin apparut sous ses pieds satisfaite du résultat, elle profita des effets curatifs de la zone pour retrouver toute l'énergie qu'elle avait perdu au préalable.

_ Bien joué petite princesse ! Je suis fier de toi pour avoir perçu cette veine dragunaire, tu te montre digne de ton sang royal qui nous accorde le pouvoir d'utiliser les veines dragunaires, déclara Xander avec fierté et tendresse.

Les félicitations de Xander lui firent vraiment plaisir, elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il soit fier de ses progrès et elle comptait bien le rendre encore plus fier.

Elle fonça sur Xander l'épée levée, celui-ci prépara son épée pour parer le coup mais il s'agissait d'une feinte de la part d'Athéna qui redirigea sa lame vers la monture de son frère. Le cheval de Xander était bien entraîné, il évita le coup d'épée mais la princesse l'avait déjà anticipé dans son plan. Rapidement, elle relâcha le sort qu'elle avait préparé au préalable, sur le cheval de Xander. La distance entre Xander et elle étant extrêmement réduite, le cheval de celui-ci fut touché violemment par la magie de la jeune princesse et projeta son maître au sol. Sans perdre un instant, la jeune femme relança le sort feu, elle cibla l'épée de son frère pour le désarmer. Malgré la faiblesse du sort, Athéna parvint à séparer Xander de son arme grâce à sa vitesse d'exécution. Finalement, elle pointa son arme devant le coup de son aîné, tout en prenant garde à ne pas le toucher.

_ Grand frère… on peut dire que j'ai gagné, non ? Tu es à terre et désarmé cela suffit pour conclure notre duel, n'est-ce pas ?, s'enquerra la princesse avec inquiétude et en nage, elle ne voulait vraiment pas poursuivre leur combat davantage et craignait que son frère se soit blessé après sa chute.

_ Encore une fois bien joué, Athéna, tu as réussi, déclara simplement Xander mais avec fierté, tout en repoussant l'épée du revers de la main avant de se relever.

_ Merci Xander. Je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans tes encouragements, confessa Athéna en rougissant d'embarras.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as beaucoup de talent à l'épée et en magie, avec ta polyvalence tu pourrais même devenir la meilleure guerrière de Nohr, déclara avec tendresse Xander.

_ A-a-arrête de te m-m-moquer de moi grand frère, c'est impossible, balbutia Athéna en devenant encore plus rouge à ses mots.

_ Tu me connais Athéna. Je ne plaisante pas avec ces choses-là. Je suis sincère, répliqua fermement Xander. Grâce à toi, notre royaume pourrait un jour échapper à l'emprise des ténèbres, acheva le prince héritier.

_ Grand frère…, murmura Marie les joues finalement cramoisies.

La princesse était très heureuse d'avoir réussi à répondre aux attentes de son frère aîné qu'elle admirait pour sa prestance, son charisme, sa bonté et sa force. Xander était l'un de ses modèles depuis qu'elle était enfant, et elle craignait plus que tout de le décevoir.

_ Pfeuh. La puissance d'une nation dépend de bien plus que quelques épées…, interrompit Leo un tantinet jaloux.

Athéna était franchement agacée par la jalousie de son petit frère, s'il voulait tellement recevoir des compliments lui-aussi, il avait qu'à en parler avec Xander et Camilla, au lieu de se défouler sur elle ! La princesse adorait son petit frère mais il y avait des fois où elle mourrait d'envie de le sermonner et de lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas hésiter à parler de son complexe d'infériorité avec leurs aînés ! Elle-même ne vivait pas avec eux, donc elle ne savait pas comment sa famille agissait en dehors de la forteresse, mais cela n'était pas une raison pour détruire ses rares moments avec certains des membres de leur famille ! Athéna n'avait pas l'occasion de voir Xander aussi souvent que les autres, pour elle les moments qu'elle pouvait passer avec son aîné étaient très précieux, Leo n'avait aucun droit de les gâcher ! La princesse retrouva vite son sang-froid et décida d'intervenir pour pacifier son petit frère malgré sa forte envie de le tuer.

_ Leo, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait d…, commença-t-elle.

_ Du calme, mon frère. Tu prends tout comme une provocation. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es un mage d'exception. Tes pouvoirs sont formidables, déclara gentiment Xander à son jeune frère.

_ Je voulais juste te rappeler que la puissance ne se mesure pas avec une tige d'acier…, maugréa Leo.

_ Tiens, ça me rappelle que j'avais quelque chose à te dire, Leo, déclara Athéna qui tenait l'instrument de sa vengeance.

_ Quelque chose d'assez important pour interrompre notre débat ?, demanda Leo impatient.

_ Eh bien… ta collerette est à l'envers, avoua-t-elle faisant mine d'être gênée.

_ Quoi ?!, balbutia Leo en se tordant dans tous les sens.

Athéna mourrait d'envie de rire face à l'air effaré de son petit frère, mais se retint devant Xander, qui lui n'hésita pas à taquiner Leo.

_ J'en connais un qui s'est encore habillé avant d'être totalement réveillé…, dit Xander le sourire aux lèvres.

_ M-Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?!, demanda Leo honteux.

_ Ha ha, désolé Leo, mais s'est aussi pour cela que l'on t'aime…, s'excusa Xander.

_ Tout à fait, renchérit Athéna pour l'instant satisfaite d'avoir embarrassé Leo, en plus son frère était ADORABLE quand il rougissait d'embarras.

_ Humpf, pouffa Leo.

Alors que les deux aînés allaient reprendre leur conversation, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière le trio. Quand ils se tournèrent vers les responsables de ces bruits, ils reconnurent leurs deux autres sœurs Camilla et Elise qui les rejoignaient. Maintenant tous les frères et sœurs de la famille royale étaient finalement réunis.

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien Athéna ? Tu ne t'es pas blessée à l'entraînement ? Dis-le-moi, d'accord ? Je prendrai bien soin de toi si tu as le moindre bobo…., déclara Camilla de son ton le plus maternel.

_ Je vais très bien, Camilla. Merci de t'en soucier, remercia sa petite sœur qui avait la même couleur de cheveux.

_ Moi aussi j'étais inquiète pour toi Athéna !, s'exclama Elise à son tour.

_ Je sais, Elise. Tu ne me rendrais pas visite aussi souvent dans le cas contraire…, dit doucement Athéna.

_ Hi hi… Alors mes visites te font plaisir ?, demanda gaiment la benjamine.

_ Bien sûr ! On m'interdit de sortir d'ici. Sans vos visites, je deviendrais folle !, confessa la princesse avec affection.

_ Contente de t'entendre le dire. J'adore passer du temps avec toi, grande sœur !, s'exclama Elise avant de se jeter dans les bras de son aînée.

_ Que… ?!, ne put que marmonner Athéna sous le choc.

_ Je t'aime tellement ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde !, confessa excitée la plus jeune des trois princesses.

_ Quand vas-tu enfin te comporter comme une adulte, Elise. Tu n'es plus une enfant, critiqua Leo.

_ Leo… Laisse ta sœur exprimer sa joie. Notre royaume serait bien triste sans elle, réprimanda Camilla.

_ Bien dit, Camilla… Et chacun de vous est très important à mes yeux, même toi Leo !, rajouta Athéna en riant.

Leo pouffa les joues rouges aux mots de sa grande sœur, qui l'avait pris discrètement dans ses bras.

_ Vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de patience, depuis que j'ai perdu la mémoire. Quand vous êtes là, je ne me soucie même plus d'être prisonnière de cette forteresse. J'ai beaucoup de chance de vous avoir, confessa Athéna en souriant chaleureusement et avec amour à ses quatre frères et sœurs avant de finalement relâcher Leo.

_ Et nous de t'avoir…Au fait, Athéna, j'ai quelque chose à te d…., commença Xander avant d'être interrompu par Camilla.

_ Oh, laisse moi le lui dire, Xander ! Nous avons une nouvelle formidable, Athéna. Père nous a demandé de te conduire à la capitale !, annonça Camilla.

_ Vraiment ? Mais alors, cela veut dire que…, réalisa la princesse.

_ Oui, tu peux enfin quitter cette affreuse forteresse pleine de courants d'air… Rester à l'écart du monde pendant toutes ces années a été une épreuve difficile… Mais tu es enfin libre !, développa l'aînée.

_ C'est génial, hein ? Hein ?!, demanda Elise excitée.

_ Oui, c'est… Je n'en reviens pas. Je vais enfin quitter cet endroit…, murmura Athéna surprise par l'annonce.

_ Père et toi aurez tout le temps de discuter de ça. Prépare tes bagages pour que l'on puisse ce mettre en route, acheva Xander.

La jeune princesse obéit immédiatement à l'ordre de son frère aîné et courut dans ses quartiers pour faire ses valises. Athéna était exaltée par l'idée de finalement vivre avec ses frères et sœurs au château, elle avait tellement attendu ce jour et finalement son rêve se réalisait. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser complètement, comment cela changerait sa vie, mais elle pensait sincèrement que son futur auprès de sa famille serait heureux, maintenant qu'elle quittait la forteresse. Elle rangea rapidement ses quelques possessions, la plupart étant des cadeaux de ses frères et sœurs tout particulièrement Camilla et Robin, et sortit ses bagages dans le couloir pour que Jakob l'aide à les descendre. Elle n'eut besoin que d'une demi-heure pour tout rassembler et rejoindre les écuries en compagnie de Robin où l'attendait la palefrenière de la forteresse Lilith.

_ J'ai entendu dire que vous pouviez enfin partir, dame Athéna, commença Lilith. Gunter m'a demandé de vous accompagner à la capitale pour prendre soin des chevaux.

_ Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Ta présence me manquerait si tu devais rester ici, répondit Athéna soulagé de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas séparée de son amie.

_ Lilith, est-ce que les chevaux sont prêts ?, demanda Xander coupant court à la conversation des deux filles.

_ Oui, votre altesse. Tout est fin prêt. Je crois que les chevaux ont hâte de partir. Ils aiment beaucoup Dame Athéna. Elle passe beaucoup de temps avec eux…, répondit Lilith.

_ Notre soeur adore s'occuper des animaux. Elle a vraiment bon cœur… Je me souviens même de la fois où elle avait soigné un oisillon qui était blessé !, commenta Camilla, rejoignant ses frères et sœurs déjà arrivés dans l'écurie.

_ Ah…, interrompit Lilith le visage pale.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, Lilith ?, demanda Athéna inquiète pour son amie et servante.

_ Oh non… ce n'est rien, répondit Lilith en baissant la tête.

_ Mais enfin, Athéna, tu vois bien qu'elle est triste parce que tu vas lui manquer !, interrompit Elise à son tour.

_ Lui manquer ? Mais… elle vient avec nous, dit sa soeur perturbée.

_ Ah oui ! Bon, alors elle est triste de devoir te partager avec nous, voilà ! Tu as toujours beaucoup aimé notre sœur, n'est-ce pas, Lilith ?, affirma Elise l'air triomphant.

_ Je … euh…, balbutit la palefrenière gênée.

_ Bien, tout cela est bien joli, mais nous devons partir. Père attend notre arrivée, interrompit à nouveau Xander.

_ Oui, allons-y !, renchérit Athéna avec impatience.

_ Flora, restez ici avec Félicia et veillez sur la forteresse en notre absence. Jakob, Robin et moi-même accompagnerons son altesse Athéna à la capitale. Nous pourrions ne pas revenir avant un long moment. Prenez bien soin de tout, ordonna Gunter.

_ Bien sûr. Compter sur nous, répondit Flora.

_ Bon voyage, Dame Athéna !, souhaita Felicia.

_ Merci. J'espère vous revoir bientôt toutes les deux. Mais loin d'ici !, conclut Athéna avant de monter sur son cheval et quitter la forteresse en compagnie de sa famille et ses trois vassaux.

* * *

 **Note :**

 **Le second chapitre de cette fiction reprend en grande partie les deux premiers chapitres de La Princesse stratège, mais avec quelques différence, donc ne vous étonnez pas trop si vous les trouvez similaire. En revanche, Athéna n'a pas de sentiment amoureux pour Xander, elle adore juste son grand frère et éprouve une certaine tristesse à ne pas pouvoir le voir plus souvent, d'où sa colère à cause de l'interruption de Leo. Cette version suit les chapitres du jeu globalement, avec bien sûr la présence de Robin qui crée un effet papillon. Pour l'autre version, j'attends vos propositions de drabbles, vous pouvez me les donner par reviews ou PM ! Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait, cela me fait vraiment plaisir, surtout que je suis encore patraque. Les reviews et les PM sont les médicaments les plus efficaces, vous savez ?**

 **Bonne journée !**


End file.
